Being Afraid of Love
by Evil Chococat
Summary: Sailor Mercury and Zoisite seem to like eachother...but can Mercury overcome her fear of love to be with the one she loves?


I do not own Sailor Moon or ANY of the characters related to this anime/manga or other...

Ami and Zoisite - A fear of love

Sailor Mercury sighed. It was a beautiful day. Birds sang cheerfully on

her windowsill. She smiled at them and looked at the gleaming sun. She was dressed

in her fuku and ready for another day of protecting Princess Serenity and attempting to tutor her.  
She sighed again, thinking of the man who had captured her heart. He was on planet Earth, but he was coming today, with Prince Endymion. Queen Serenity was worried

that there would be war between the Moon and the Earth. She hoped to talk to Prince

Endymion and secure peace.

Mercury knew that Princess Serenity was looking forward to Prince Endymion's visit.

She had told the Inner Senshi about them. They had been worried, they had told her it

wasn't a good idea - a love between the Earth and the Moon could never be. But she

refused to listen. Even Luna and Artemis knew about it and they didn't like the idea.

The only person who didn't know was Queen Serenity herself.

Mercury closed the windows. The birds flew away into the bright, blue sky.

The Inner Senshi were in the Moon Palaces main hall.

"I'm worried about Princess Serenity," said Mercury, voicing her fears.

Sailor Mars, nodded. "She's obsessed with Prince Endymion."

"It makes her happy. We should leave them be." Sailor Venus, pointed

out. She was the leader of the Senshi.

"I agree. We should let them have some time together in case..." Sailor Jupiter, let the words hang in the air.

In case the Earth and the Moon go to war.

Mercury prayed that it wouldn't happen. If it did, Princess Serenity wouldn't be able to see Prince Endymion again. She would be so upset.  
And I wouldn't get to see...Mercury tried not to think of his name. She loved him so

much but was afraid to admit it. She was scared of love; she was scared of getting

hurt. She didn't want to waste her heart on a man who wouldn't return it. She didn't

want to nurse a broken heart for the rest of her life.

She had seen that happen to people and she didn't want her life to be like that.

The Senshi were waiting for the arrival of Prince Endymion and his generals. Queen

Serenity had asked them to greet him. She was going to be busy all morning. Prince

Endymion had said he'd understood.

He's so understanding and kind, Mercury thought. He's a good man.

Mars tapped her foot impatiently, "Where are they? Shouldn't they be here by now?"

"Calm down, Sailor Mars." Jupiter smiled.

"Easy for you to say. I had plans this morning."

"What plans were they?" Mercury asked politely. She liked that Mars viewed her opinions

so strongly. She wasn't afraid to stand up for herself or for others.

"I wanted to go to the temple." The young girl replied. She flicked her long, glossy

black hair back.

"Wasn't Princess Serenity supposed to meeting Prince Endymion?" Jupiter asked

Venus.

Mars huffed. "She'll probably throw herself at him. We would have had to drag her off

of him. It's better she's not here."

Venus smiled. "She was in her room when I saw her. She said she wanted to look for

Prince Endymion when he arrives."

Typical Princess Serenity. She couldn't wait to see him, but she wanted to watch

from her window instead.

The princess came flying down the stairs. Her face was lit up. Mercury had never seen

her look so happy. She looked incredibly beautiful. Her long blonde hair floated

behind her, her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes were bright and glowing. She lifted

the skirt of her dress lightly so that she wouldn't fall over.

"He's here! He's here!" Princess Serenity said excitedly. Mars rolled her eyes. Mercury

smiled.

"Open the doors! Quickly!" The princess ordered. The men guarding the doors

moved to open them. The bright morning sunshine spilled onto the palace floors.

Princess Serenity ran out. Venus hurried after her, telling her it might be better if she

waited in her room for the Prince. The other senshi followed Venus' and the princess'

wake. It truly was a glorious day. Mercury had never seen the palace grounds look so

peaceful. She wondered if Queen Serenity and the Silver Imperium Crystal had

something to do with it. 

Princess Serenity stood at the top of the palace steps. Her hands were clasped tightly

against her chest. Her blue eyes sparkled with happy, unshed tears. A smile lit up her

face.

Prince Endymion was walking across the palace ground. Artemis stepped briskly

beside him, craning his neck up to look at the Prince. Luna was with Queen Serenity.

The men were talking deeply about something. The prince's generals were behind

them, looking at the Moon Kingdom's palace sceptically.

Jadeite, Nephrite, Kunzite and...

Mercury's heart skipped a beat. She couldn't believe he was here! He was only a few feet

away!

Zoisite...

He was very handsome. His hair was curly and his eyes were serious and hard. But

Mercury knew what they looked like when they softened.

Her cheeks went crimson as she remembered their last meeting. She and Mars had

escorted Queen Serenity to the Earth Kingdom. She had been walking around the

palace grounds when she had met Zoisite. They had talked for a long time. When she

had to leave he asked her to meet him again the next night. She did. They talked

again. When they had to go their separate ways he had kissed her cheek.

Mercury had been shocked. She wasn't very confident around boys. She never knew what

to say to them. But with Zoisite it was so easy. He wasn't like any other man she

knew. He was very ambitious and she liked that. He was also extremely competitive.

She liked that as well. She liked a lot about him.

She wondered if she was in love.

No, don't be silly, Mercury thought. You can't be in love. You promised yourself you

would never fall in love!

Prince Endymion, his generals and Artemis were walking up the steps. The Prince's

and Princess Serenity's eyes met for a brief moment. As Artemis introduced the

Senshi's and the princess, Prince Endymion never took his eyes off of the princess.

They had met before, but Artemis pretended they hadn't, as though nothing was

happening at all - as if he hoped it would all blow over. The generals didn't know that

the Crown Prince of Earth and Crown Princess of the Moon met regularly.

As Artemis introduced Mercury, she couldn't help but look at Zoisite. She had tried not

to meet his gaze when he approached them. As she met his eyes he didn't show any

emotion. He just looked at her. 

Each of the generals greeted the Senshi warmly. Jadeite whispered something to

Nephrite and they laughed. Mars scowled. Mercury blushed. She felt someone take her

hand. Startled, she looked up.

Zoisite was holding her hand. He kissed it lightly and looked deep into her eyes. He

smiled, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Sailor Mercury."

She was too shocked to say anything.

Prince Endymion and his generals went into the palace. Venus grinned at Mercury. She

had been the only one to see what had happened. Princess Serenity looked wistfully at

the prince's back.

Mercury watched Zoisite go. She looked at her hand.

Zoisite...

Mercury was walking around the palace grounds. It was a calm and breezy night. The

trees waved her by gently. The Earth looked serene and peaceful in the night sky.

She sighed and leaned against a magnolia tree. She couldn't stop thinking about

Zoisite. They had met in the corridors of the palace every now and again but she

hadn't known what to say to him. She just blushed and walked away more quickly.

She wished she had Mars' or Venus' confidence. That way she wouldn't look so

stupid. She didn't want Zoisite to think she wasn't interested in him.

But how should she talk to him? What did she have to say to him? She didn't know

any of his interests, or his hobbies. She thought back to when she had gone to Earth.

They had just talked about the Earth, the Moon and the galaxy. Actually, he had done

most of the talking. She had just stood there, bright red in the face and nodding,

feeling like an idiot.

She picked off a magnolia flower from the tree. She twirled in between her fingers. It

was pearly white. The petals were soft as she stroked them gently.

Mercury thought about when she was younger. For fun, she would pick the petals off of a

flower, one by one, and whisper, "He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves

me not..."

She smiled at the memory and plucked the magnolia petals off.

He loves me, He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not...

There was a rustle in the trees. Mercury put it down to the wind. It was cold. She would

go in soon.

...not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not...

She was on the last petal. He loves me. The soft, pearl white magnolia petal floated

down to the ground lazily. It looked faintly like a feather.

"Mercury?"

She turned to face the person who had spoken her name.

Zoisite.

She didn't know what to say. How should she react? Should she walk away? Should

she smile and say nothing? What was she supposed to do?

"Zoisite." She felt like a fool when his name escaped her lips. Her heart was racing.

He looked so handsome underneath the Earth's ethereal glow.

"Mercury," he stepped towards her and took her hands. Her face was red. She was sure he

could feel her racing heartbeat in her fingertips. She chanced a look at Zoisite. He

was smiling at her gently. Not taking his eyes away from hers, he kissed both her

hands gently.

"D-did you talk to Queen Serenity?" She didn't know what else to say. She knew

instantly that this wasn't the right thing to mention.

Zoisite smiled, as if understanding her shyness. "Yes, we talked to her. It's all done.

We're leaving tomorrow."

Tomorrow! Mercury had so much to say and show to him! How could he possibly leave

tomorrow? Who knew when she would see him again?

"Tomorrow..." She whispered, as gently as the wind. Her eyes left his face to look at

his hands holding hers.

"Yes." Was it her imagination or did he sound as disappointed as she felt?

Mercury decided that she needed to jump into the deep end. Her heart beat quickly. She

knew what she had to do. She had to say this. She had to let him know how she felt.

Otherwise, he might go back and meet another person. Then he would be gone

forever.

I don't want that to happen, Mercury thought. I have to tell him. But...I told myself I

wouldn't fall in love.

She knew that was impossible now. Zoisite had her in the palm of his hand. She

would do anything for him. She loved him.

"I have to go. Goodbye, Sailor Mercury." Zoisite dropped her hands and turned to go.

No! Don't go! Mercury screamed in her head. "Zoisite!" She said abruptly. His head

reappeared from behind the magnolia tree.

"I-I have something to say..." she was scared. She had no idea what she was doing

now. She had lost all of her senses. She had to tell him, she had to tell him she loved

him.

"I-I-I-I..." spit it out, Mercury! "I love you!"

There. It was done. She had said it. Her face went berry red as she realized what she

had said. Her hands flew up to her mouth as if to hide the fact she herself had spoken

those words. She couldn't believe what she had just done. She turned away quickly,

hoping that when she turned around again he would have gone. She hoped he would

just leave and not say anything. Oh, how could she have been so stupid?

"Mercury..." Zoisite touched her shoulder lightly. She gasped at his touch. "Mercury," She felt

his breath on her neck. Her hands were shaking. She had to control herself.

"Zoisite." She turned to face him. He was so close! Her eyes were wide as she

noticed that their noses were nearly touching. He raised a finger and pressed it against

her opening lips gently.

"Ssh." He said. His face moved closer to hers. Mercury was suddenly scared. She was

afraid of what might happen. She was scared of love...

"I love you, too." Zoisite whispered. She looked at him, startled. His hand brushed

her hair. He kissed her.

She didn't know how to react. Her first kiss! She melted into Zoisite's arms. She

loved him. And he loved her.

They kissed, underneath the light of the Earth.

Mercury awoke in her room. She looked up at the ceiling, the morning sunshine lighting

her room up. She smiled as she remembered what had happened last night.

"Good morning." Zoisite murmured. He leant over and kissed her. She smiled and

wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Good morning." She whispered back.

Zoisite brushed her hair out of her blue eyes. "And how are you today, beautiful?"

"Happy as I could ever be." She replied. They rested their foreheads against

eachother and smiled. Mercury knew that this moment couldn't get any more perfect.

How could she have been afraid of love? 


End file.
